In optoelectronic semiconductor chips such as LED chips, for example, dielectric mirror elements can generally be mounted below metallic connection contacts to prevent direct current flow into the semiconductor layer sequence. For example, an LED chip can be a sapphire volume emitter. The LED chip can preferably emit blue light. Metallic connecting contacts that inject a current into the semiconductor layer sequence are generally applied to the top side of the sapphire chip. Additional layers such as, for example, dielectric mirror elements can be arranged between the metallic connection contacts and the semiconductor layer sequence. These additional layers can increase the reflection coefficient of the metallic connection contacts. In general, the higher the reflection coefficient of the metallic connection contacts, the lower the absorption per area of the metallic connection contact. The brightness loss can thus be reduced. Production of these additional layers between the metallic connection contacts and the semiconductor layer sequences also means, however, new process complexity and thus costs.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor chip having a high reflection that is produced inexpensively as well as a method of producing an optoelectronic semiconductor chip that produces the optoelectronic semiconductor chip in a favorable and rapid manner.